


Conveniently Insignificant

by LaraWrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Deathly Hallows Part 2, Good Slytherins, Harry Potter Film, Second War with Voldemort, Short Stories, Slytherin, Slytherin House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraWrites/pseuds/LaraWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Short Story about a Slytherin 5th Year, based on the Battle of Hogwarts in the Film 'The Deathly Hallows Part Two'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conveniently Insignificant

'And the rest of the Slytherin house'? That seemed a bit unfair. I mean, com one! We're not all like that mangy Parkinson wench. Come to think of it, I have no idea why I'm in Slytherin at all! Okay, so, I'm a bit cunning and sarcastic and yes I have a temper that flares up like a Goblin but other than that I have nothing in common with the rest of my house. I don't belong in Slytherin house, though of course my parents would disagree. Perhaps that's why I'm in Slytherin; My parents are Death Eaters. I think they expect me to be a Death Eater too. I would NEVER, the Death Eater life is not for me. Filch lead us to the dungeons, but I found it incredibly easy to slip away. Nobody cared about me leaving; nobody cared about me at all there. I slipped into a corner and pulled off my telltale green tie and robes, leaving the corner in just my shirt and jumper.  
But still, I found it necessary to stay out of sight. No doubt there would be a few people who would recognise me, and I didn't want to take that risk. Maybe I should be down in the dungeons, after all this whole 'Boy Who Lived' thing does annoy me. I'm not stupid enough to believe the crap that that Skeeter woman wrote, but it does still annoy me, this whole Idea that Harry Potter is the one and only. Also that he can break every rule under the sun and nobody minds. I would hate him, If I hadn't met him. It was the year before last, and I had just endured a particularly nasty detention with Umbridge, the pink cow. Harry was heading towards her room, and when I saw him coming I quickly dried my tears, and greeted him with a shy smile. To my surprise, he said Hi, and I said Hi back.  
"Are you okay?" He asked.  
"Fine," I mumbled. "Better than some, anyway," There was a small pause, and I reached out and touched his arm.  
"I do believe you, you know. About Voldemort. About Cedric," He looked surprised that I used Voldemort's real name. I had got into that habit just to piss off my parents, or to make me less like them.  
"Thanks," He said, awkwardly. Then a high pitched voice cut through us.  
"I believe there is a rule about the distance between boys and girls," Umbridge said, as I turned to look at her. "And you particular two could do without another detention, wouldn't you agree?"  
"It was my fault, Professor," Harry said. I admired him for taking the blame.  
"No it was mine," I said, a plan rapidly forming in my mind. "I had a message to deliver from Draco Malfoy," I made my voice sound harsh, almost mocking and I dug my hands into his arm and caught his eye. "You got that, Potter?" I spat venomously. Umbridge seemed satisfied, and later Harry found me to thank me. I found him quite pleasant, and not in the least bit boastful (Though I have to admit, I did think that he had put his name into the Goblet of Fire)

I sat back behind a gargoyle whilst they evacuated the underage pupils and prepared the castle. All this waiting, my heart was beginning to thump in my chest. But I heard the attack when it started. A thousand curses fell against the shield around the school, and each one did nothing to calm my nerves. I took deep breaths, and finally got to relax. I stood up and made my way to the outside of the castle, where I could see the Death Eaters and Trolls and worse besides. 'Keep Calm' I told myself 'Keep Calm. Deep Breaths' But all of that went out the window when Voldemort screamed. The dome began to disintergrate, and when I looked over at Professor McGonagall she was as white as a sheet. Then everything began to happen so fast, It was like I was in a dream. There were trolls coming over the bridge, and the other bridge was exploding, and there were Death Eaters zooming everywhere firing curses. I ran to the entrance of the castle and came face to face with a Death Eater, but before he could pull out his wand I heard a voice from behind, and there was a Hufflepuff sixth year who had shot him down. I looked up at him, and for a moment he recognised me, and I wondered if he was going to say anything about the underage 15 year old Slytherin. But instead he just smiled back, but there was a shout and the smile froze on his face as he fell. I turned to look behind me, where three Death Eaters where regrouping. There was no time to think, or consider whether to do it or not. I threw a killing curse at the front one, and he fell. I began to comprehend the fact that I had just killed someone, when there was a shout and a flash of green.  
And then there was nothing but Black


End file.
